


¿Cómo pudiste estar tan ciego, Doctor?

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Dos años perdidos [5]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La nave del Amo era un laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos de paredes de metal y cristal. Una cárcel y un laboratorio al mismo tiempo, una nave sensible. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía una pared de cristal y lo que vio al otro lado lo conmocionó. La verdad le golpeó con una contundencia atroz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Cómo pudiste estar tan ciego, Doctor?

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

Nunca sabría si entrar en aquella habitación había sido una casualidad, si el retorcido Amo había querido que llegara hasta allí para que viera lo que vio, o si se había demorado en la nave de su rival después de convencerse de que el Capitán estaba con el Amo por su propia voluntad porque aún conservaba, contra toda repugnante evidencia, un ápice de confianza en Jack o, al menos, una mínima duda. Por supuesto, el Doctor preferiría creer que la razón había sido esta última, pero eso no lo sabría jamás y, durante el resto de su vida, se culparía por lo que vio y por los dos años y medio anteriores.

La nave del Amo era un laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos de paredes de metal y cristal. Una cárcel y un laboratorio al mismo tiempo, una nave sensible. La habitación en la que se encontraba tenía una pared de cristal y lo que vio al otro lado lo conmocionó. La verdad le golpeó con una contundencia atroz.

El Doctor se deslizó hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo que Jack, al otro lado del cristal, caía bajo los golpes del Amo. El sonido era casi inaudible al lado del Doctor. Los gruñidos de dolor de Jack apenas se oían, pero el Amo, consciente de la presencia de su enemigo, gritaba frases humillantes al tiempo que golpeaba sin cesar la espalda de su víctima. El Capitán apoyó una mano en el cristal y el Doctor puso la suya encima a modo de vano consuelo. No podía ver la cara de su amigo, que se había hecho un ovillo para protegerse lo máximo posible. El Señor del Tiempo no podía creer la crueldad de su enemigo. Jack parecía tan débil, tan extremadamente roto. ¿Cómo podía no haberlo visto? El Amo reía, golpeaba e insultaba. La sangre salpicaba el cristal. 

—¡¡JACK!! —gritó el Doctor sin darse cuenta, una y otra vez. 

¿Era capaz el Amo de verlo a través del falso espejo? Tiró el látigo a un lado y, sin dejar de sonreír, miró hacia abajo, en la dirección de los ojos del Doctor, que se abrieron aún más de pura repulsión e incredulidad. El Amo se desabrochó los pantalones y tiró de las caderas de Jack hacia arriba, hasta dejarlo con la nuca y la parte alta de la espalda pegadas al cristal, manchándolo de sangre.

—Eres un monstruo… y una puta. ¡No sirves más que para esto! 

Jack gritó al ser invadido por un dolor muy distinto al de la paliza y golpeó el cristal contra la mano del Doctor. Durante los minutos siguientes, que parecieron eternos, el Doctor lloró de impotencia sin dejar de tocar el lugar donde Jack apoyaba su mano. Con cada empujón, el Amo gritaba de felicidad o pronunciaba insultos hacia su víctima, que se aplastaba contra el cristal ensangrentado. El Doctor no pudo ver la cara de su amigo en ningún momento. Cuando el Amo alcanzó el orgasmo sonrió triunfalmente y soltó a Jack, que se derrumbó sin más, como un peso muerto.

—Me encanta tener una puta. Aunque sea una aberración como tú.

Con una última sonrisa hacia el espejo, el Amo abandonó la habitación. Jack sollozó en el suelo, contra el cristal. Al otro lado, el Doctor recorrió con los dedos los latigazos sangrantes de su amigo.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí. Voy a sacarte, Jack. Y él… va a pagar por esto. Te juro que va a pagar por esto.


End file.
